My Escape One Shot
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: You don't let go of the person that is your escape. You love the person that will complete you. Break ups and make ups are hard especially when your the other person.


_**Hello everyone.**_

 _ **Just a random one shot. ENJOY**_

* * *

"Sasuke I am sick of this. I don't think I can be on the side anymore. You either have to let her go or let me go." Naruto said looking Sasuke in his eyes.

"But we're fine the way we are." Sasuke said.

"No we're not." Naruto said getting up to walk to the door.

"Wait Naruto," Sasuke said attempting to follow but got pushed back onto the couch.

"Would you help me to find a new way? Would you guide me through all of this again?" Naruto asked tears in his eyes.

"What?" Sasuke questioned not sure what to say.

"You're my best friend and I love you but I can't stay being like this forever. I want all of you or none of you." Naruto said.

"Naruto you can't leave." Sasuke said shaking his head while standing up.

"Yes I can and I am. I'm sorry but we're not doing this anymore. Whatever this was is done." Naruto said shaking his hands and head.

"No you can't do this." Sasuke said tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"Don't let me slip me away. I need you here till the very end." Naruto said in a whisper that Sasuke almost didn't catch.

"So stay here with me." Sasuke said moving to grab Naruto's face. "So tell me you'll be right here with me." Sasuke said kissing the tears away from Naruto's eyes.

The tears wouldn't stop though and Sasuke knew this was different compared to all their other arguments.

"I can't," Naruto said pushing Sasuke away.

"Please don't push me away hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing." Sasuke said trying to sweet talk Naruto because Naruto always liked it even though he didn't do it to him too often.

"I won't be fooled by your sweet talk." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Through the good the bad and all the in between you're the one I want and the one I need." Sasuke said.

"IF THAT WAS THE CASE YOU WOULDN'T BE WITH HER EVERY NIGHT YOUR NOT WITH ME!" Naruto snapped loudly.

"You told me to live each day." Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah I did and you will without me." Naruto said.

"I won't let you turn away." Sasuke said pulling Naruto away from leaving again.

"After all that we've been through I was still by your side and you were never grateful. I love you. You're my best friend and I want you to know that I care." Naruto said tears streaming faster down his cheeks.

It was like a waterfall and Sasuke could feel Naruto slipping away from him faster.

"So tell me you'll be right here with me." Sasuke said pulling Naruto to him again.

"I won't be here with you. I am leaving and we won't see each other like this ever again. See you along Sasuke and be happy with Sakura." Naruto said walking to the door and Sasuke felt tears come down his face for the first time in a while.

It was weird for Sasuke after that because Naruto was never around no matter how much Sasuke looked for him. Naruto never answered the door or was always out.

"Hey Sasuke what's wrong you been out of it lately?" Sakura asked as they went out to lunch for a date.

"I haven't talked to Naruto in a week and have been trying to look for him." Sasuke said honestly.

"Oh, is he avoiding you?" Sakura asked not really caring but wanting to know if Sasuke would tell her something.

"Yes," Sasuke mumbled shocking Sakura.

"I can't do this anymore Sasuke." Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke was shocked by what he heard.

"I can't keep pretending that you even want to be with me when you clearly have a relationship with Naruto and you want to be with him and not me. This should stop seriously." Sakura said adamant about her decision.

She was tired of being the other lover. The irony in that is Naruto felt like he was the other lover.

"Go and be with who your heart wants to be with. I just hope you don't mistreat him because at the moment he looks more than miserable for the three of us." Sakura said pointing toward Naruto behind Sasuke making Sasuke turn around quickly.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to get up and run to the tan blonde. When he got to him he grabbed him immediately hugging him.

"What the" Naruto said until he saw who it was. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked freaked out trying to shake him off.

"I need to talk to you so let's go to my apartment or yours or anywhere." Sasuke said out of breath but no matter what he wasn't going to let Naruto go.

"We have nothing to say to each other." Naruto said struggling to get away but Sasuke wasn't budging at all.

"I won't let you go until you hear me out." Sasuke said biting his lip tears threatening to come out.

Sakura never seen Sasuke react this way to her that's how she knew those two loved each other and as much as it pissed her off she felt the need to help them.

"Naruto, Sasuke and I aren't together anymore. He broke up with me." Sakura lied.

Naruto looked at Sasuke but couldn't see his eyes only the top of his head. Naruto didn't even bother question how Sakura knew about their relationship.

"Fine, let's go to your apartment." Naruto said reluctantly.

Naruto was hoping Sasuke didn't think just because he broke up with Sakura doesn't mean he was going to automatically go back with him. When they got inside the house Naruto got pushed into the door getting kissed hard.

"Sasuke stop it and just tell me what you want to say." Naruto said pushing him away.

Sasuke didn't say anything though instead he kissed him again but this time soft coaxing Naruto to kiss him back because he so desperately needed it right now.

"STOP IT! I DIDN'T COME HERE FOR THIS!" Naruto screamed pushing Sasuke hard.

"Yes I would help you find a new way and yes I would guide you through all of this again." Sasuke said coming back to Naruto's face.

"I don't want to be guided back anymore." Naruto said.

"Don't let me slip away Naruto." Sasuke said sadness in his eyes.

"I have too; we're not healthy for each other." Naruto said tears forming in his eyes and about ready to fall.

"I need you here till the very end. So stay here with me." Sasuke said pushing Naruto into the door.

"I can't," Naruto said shaking his head.

"There's so much love in your smile when I look at your face and I'm here to stay. You're my first and my last love and you're my escape." Sasuke said sadness and a tear going down his face.

"No," Naruto said shaking his head.

"So tell me you'll be right here with me." Sasuke said adamant about not letting Naruto go.

"No," Naruto repeated.

"Through the good, bad, and all the in between you're the one I want and the ONE I need." Sasuke said.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Naruto screamed.

"You told me to live each day to live each day like it's my last I won't make you turn away so come with me and never look back. After all that we've been through you were still by my side and I am grateful your there. I love you I love you. You're my best friend and I want you to know I care. So please tell me you'll be right here with me." Sasuke said.

"I can't," Naruto said turning away.

"Tell me you'll be here with me." Sasuke whispered to Naruto pulling him against his chest.

"No," Naruto said.

"Please be with me I love you." Sasuke whispered and Naruto felt tears on his neck.

"…" Naruto wanted to say no again but he couldn't because this was the first time Sasuke ever showed his emotions to Naruto.

Naruto turned to Sasuke pulling Sasuke to him kissing him while tears trailed down both of their faces.

"I love you," Naruto said pushing Sasuke to the couch and shoving him down.

"I love you too," Sasuke said kissing Naruto just as passionately. "I missed you." Sasuke said as he took off his shirt.

"Me too," Naruto said biting Sasuke's neck.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered and that made Naruto break.

"Just don't let me slip away again, okay?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke with hopeful eyes.

"Never again," Sasuke said before pulling Naruto down and kissing him hard.

They did it and don't even know how they managed to get back into their room. They were holding hands and naked just laying there worn out.

"You know Sakura was the one to break up with me?" Sasuke said not really sure how Naruto would react.

"I know I just assumed you didn't fight her when she did either." Naruto said taking a glance at Sasuke who was looking at him.

"I didn't I was just thinking about how you were avoiding me." Sasuke said.

"I told you I wanted ALL or NONE." Naruto said emphasizing the two.

"I know I know and I understand. I don't want to share you with anyone either." Sasuke said.

"Well too damn bad because now you have to share me." Naruto said out of humor.

"…" Sasuke just glared at Naruto but didn't feel he had the right to say no when Naruto did it for six months being the other person.

"I just kidding, I don't want to be with no one else. I love you." Naruto said turning to his side grabbing Sasuke's face to kiss him gently.

"Good," Sasuke whispered out he didn't realize he was holding his breath until he let out a sigh of relief.

"You're my escape also you know." Naruto said in a whisper.

"Good," Sasuke said pulling him into him.

We can say these two never slept with other people again after that. There love was planning on crossing mountains and Sasuke was going to make sure he never lost Naruto again because in reality they were each other's escape.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **I don't know why I did this one shot. I did it off a song I kept listening to.**_

 ** _My escape by Ravenscode. Lovely song. If anyone listens to the song you will see the lyrics in what their saying. Check out the song and let me know what you think._**


End file.
